degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)
I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2) is the tenth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 3, 2010. Summary Sav decides he's had enough with his parent's strict rules and prepares the perfect plan to sneak out in his dad's truck, while Jenna tries out a new weight-loss tactic and experiences gross side-effects. Meanwhile, Fiona's new friend might be more of an inconvenience. Main Plot Sav, Eli, and Adam gather near the J.T. Yorke Memorial to come up with ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they're at the concert. Sav seems uneasy about going, but he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood show. When Sav gets home he stalls his mom so he can take the car keys out her pocketbook. He offers them two Bollywood show tickets as an apology. His mother tells his father that Sav is being sincere and that he's honestly sorry and she does trust him. At first, his father feels he is up to something suspicious but accepts the tickets. When Sav goes out to pick up Eli and Adam, he seems unsure about going to the concert, thinking about what his mother said about how she really "trusts" him. Once they get to the concert Eli admits, "Think I would touch my dad's MGB? Why do you think I have my own car?" Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents' car to go to a concert. Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Then Bianca, obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They were about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, he rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because he feels guilty that she is too drunk to drive. While driving home, Adam mentions that they won't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police start following him, Bianca yells "floor it" since she can't be caught drunk again. However, Sav decides to pull over and when he does, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." Sav returns home and gets a lecture from his father. His fathers insist Sav's been living a perfect life, but Sav explains he doesn't because he's been pushed away from music, Anya, and fun. His father says he is grounded for two months and deep inside somewhere he knows he is a good boy. When Sav goes back to school, Adam and Eli go up to him and Sav apologizes for ruining their night. Adam insists that they should all play one day and Sav thinks he should just stick to being truthful instead of sneaking around, and Eli agrees. In the last scene, Adam admits Sav is their hero. Sub Plot Jenna and Alli walk in talking about how everyone is excited about the Power Squad Calendar photo shoot. Alli says that she even heard a lady at the grocery store heard about it and dropped her melons. Jenna feels that she is too fat too fit in her uniform, and starts taking diet pills. K.C. walks in holding a cheeseburger and tells Jenna to take a bite. Then Mrs. Oh walks into the room saying, "No food in class" as the bell rings, so Jenna sits and takes a pill out and swallows it with her burger. When Jenna gets to the power squad practice, she tells Anya she already lost 3 pounds. Anya looks at her strange and asks her if they are prescription. She warns her about the side effects but Jenna tells her "short term pain, for long term gain." Anya just lets her off with no comment. When the power squad is practicing poses for the calendar, Jenna gets on top, then she panics and demands them to put her down. While they try to, she lets out strange noises of gas and stench. She rushes to the bathroom. That evening, K.C. comes in to give her some pants. She finds it embarrassing and explains why she was taking diet pills. K.C. feels that he loves her body, her arms her shoulders, fingers, and neck. During lunch, Alli tells Jenna that everyone's been talking about her incident and tells Alli that instead of taking diet pills, she just asked Chantay to get her a bigger sized uniform. She then asks Alli if she wants any of the bananas and ranch dressing she has been eating. It seems she's more comfortable in her skin. Third Plot Since Holly J. doesn’t have time for Fiona, Porcelina (the pig) has now become Fiona’s new, less talkative friend. Holly J. shows up at Fiona’s apartment and apologizes to the new pet owner. Then she helps Fiona clean up the pigsty that used to look like a nice condo. Trivia= *This is the first episode that Eli doesn't see, think about or mention Clare Edwards. The second was Not Ready To Make Nice (2) *This is the first episode that hints Jenna is pregnant. *This episode has the longest episode title (9 words) in Degrassi History. |-| Gallery= 38872 468687662288 135519732288 6379878 2215851 n.jpg Adam and eli.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-09.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-10.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-12.jpg Fi_&_Porcelina.jpg normal_1010_(10).jpg normal_1010_(11).jpg normal_1010_(17).jpg normal_1010_(19).jpg normal_1010_(30).jpg normal_1010_(73).jpg normal_1010_(100).jpg normal_1010_(106).jpg normal_1010_(116).jpg normal_1010_(133).jpg normal_1010_(142).jpg degrassi-episode-ten-02.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-03.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-04.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-05.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-06.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-07.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-13.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-15.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-17.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-18.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-19.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-20.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-21.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-22.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-23.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-25.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-26.jpg degrassi-episode-ten-27.jpg tumblr_m2mlbhh6QE1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2mlbhh6QE1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg JennaMiddletonIJDKWTDWM.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Chris Cunnane as Lead singer *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards |-| Quotes= *Sav: "Can you... SHUT YOUR DRUNK ASS UP for one second, PLEASE?" Bianca complaining about her record *Sav: "I know it is solitaire, but uh, what kind of solitaire?" *Mr. Perino: "Fine, it can stay, but I have a hankering for bacon" Fiona's pig *Sav: "No, the plan is sound...I was just thinking about my mom." Adam: "Awww...sweet sarcastically." *Eli: "You think I'd'' touch my dad's MGB? Why do you think I have my own car?" Sav: "Whoa whoa whoa, wait! So, you mean I risked my ass to do something you guys wouldn't even do?" *Adam: "That was religious, those guys are my god! And Sav, you're like, the Pope or something" Sav: "...to the Pope-mobile!" *Adam: "Hey Sav? You're kind of our hero." Sav: "Shut up." *Alli: "I bet I could get caught with Drew in my room naked and still be the good child." |-| Featured Music= *"Popular"'' by T.Ko - Heard when Fiona is having her photo shoot with her pig. *''"I Hear Drums"'' by Elias - Heard when Sav comes back to school after talking with his parents. |-| Links= *Watch I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2) on YouTube﻿ Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes